


play the game of grown-ups

by Anonymous



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: seven times two dorks in love have sex.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79
Collections: Anonymous





	play the game of grown-ups

**Author's Note:**

> because vanilla sex is boring amirite
> 
> take all the smut tags with a grain of salt. don't be fooled, this is the softiest soft smut ever, promise. soft soft soft soft.

**1\. public**

the music creates a thrumming on his chest, dizzying. everything about this is loud and frantic; from the way the bathroom door trembles with every hit on the bass, to how sander kisses him silly and swipes his hands bellow his shirt.

a drink or two ago, robbe wouldn’t have let himself entertain this at all. yet, with sander’s hands tight on his hips and his wet lips messing with his neck and his expert fingers on his nipples, whispering sweet nothings that make his insides churn, robbe is feeling too hot and he’s _definitely_ drunk enough for this.

some more kissing and touching later, robbe falls to his knees and grabs a hold of sander's already hard cock. and he can’t help but laugh—amused and embarrassed.

yeah, he wants to suck sander off but that doesn’t make this any less stupid.

they are at senne’s party, for crying out loud. this is not the time. “we are so gonna get caught.”

he says that, as if it has _ever_ stopped sander. his eyes are pitch black, twinkling with the neon lights. rosy cheeks and red-bitten mouth. a mess. robbe thinks sander’s never looked hotter.

grin wolfish and voice harsh, sander is still the only person who could tease while someone jerks him off. “should’ve thought of that before getting on your knees, robin.”

“shut. up.” robbe groans, though he thinks his mouth swallowing sander’s dick would have said as much.

he’s heard on good authority that there’s this _thing_ he can do with his tongue which never fails to make his boyfriend jelly limbed—tongue swirling at the head, mouthing at the base. sander’s badly masked moan and the bucking of his hips confirms it once again.

robbe hollows his cheeks and sucks, head bobbing. sander digs his thumb into his dimples, touches the outline of his cock inside robbe’s mouth, and sander all but shakes apart, biting on his fist and grabbing robbe's unruly hair.

“fuck, robbe—”

“shh. someone could come in.” robbe teases, makes a _pop_ sound that reverberates in the small cubicle they are in, and sander curses again, hitting his head against the wall as robbe takes him back into his mouth with a laugh.

they are _so_ getting caught. it just urges him on to suck harder.

* * *

**2\. on camera**

sander didn’t think he would get used to this pandemic, stuck-at-home shit. one, because he’s made it a habit to need change of scenery once in a while. two, he feels easily trapped at home, and three, well—

thing is, it’s totally robbe’s fault, because he’s spoiled sander rotten these past few months.

they would meet up every other day, fool around if the stars aligned. sander never had to worry about meeting his robbe-related needs for the week, back then.

but he started to feel the weight of abstinence, alright. he’s a teen. a sexually active teen with a hot boyfriend that, no matter how much he’s tried, sander can’t kiss through the pixels on his screen.

until now, that is.

sander’s hand tightens up around his erection, feeling sweat begin to bunch up on his forehead. robbe spreads his legs slighter wider, thrusts his slick fingers slighter deeper into himself, and sander is barely blinking, taking it all in—every shiver and twitch he makes, the way he frowns and opens his mouth in a soundless moan.

robbe smiles sheepish, like he wants to laugh at the fact he’s fingering himself for sander to see, but it doesn’t make him stop. it’s turning him on, judging by the way his thrusts speed up and how he reaches to tease the glossy head of his cock, full and leaking into his abdomen. sander can only flick his wrist faster at the sight, and he’s so close now, fuck-fuck-fuck—

god, robbe is unreal. what in the _fuck_ sander did to deserve any this, goes beyond him. but god, is he not complaining at all.

sander bites down on his lip when he comes to the sight of robbe’s back bowing and abs pulling taut, to the quiver of his spread thighs that sander wishes he could sink his teeth in, and the sound of his name on robbe’s lips. he scrunches his nose at the mess he made of his stomach, and then back at his boyfriend.

“tomorrow,” he pants, mind fuzzy, failing to recognize his voice for how harsh it sounds. “let’s do that again tomorrow.”

robbe giggles and shakes his head. “you’re insatiable,” he jokes, but doesn’t say no. eyes shining with that tenderness of his and sander might just be that much in love.

they can’t kiss through their afterglow, that much hasn’t changed. but he says _i love you so damn much_ and robbe says _i love you too_ , so maybe it's not too bad.

 _this_ —they can work with this.

* * *

**3\. daddy kink**

the hold he has on robbe’s hips will leave marks, no doubt, though sander is beyond the point of caring.

something about that fact has him going on overdrive, mind running miles per hour with all the ways he could mark robbe up, in that very silly, possessive way that makes him feel like an idiot because robbe is already his boyfriend and they have nothing to prove but god, sander can’t help but want that now.

the room fills with the sounds of sticky skin slapping, heated gasps that get lost into each other’s mouths. robbe is hiding his face into sander’s neck, jaw slack, hips moving on their own. up and down, he impales himself into sander’s dick, rolls his hips trying to find that sweet spot that will make him see stars.

sander spreads his ass wider, teases his stretched rim with the tip of his finger and pushes the slightest inside, and that has robbe keening, moaning out loud. he sounds and feels delightful, grinding his cock against sander’s navel and riding him undone, it’s like a wet dream come to life.

but something is missing and like this, sander can’t help himself, can't stop thinking about it—

“say it.”

robbe stops for a moment, eyes growing wide with recognition. he flares brighter. “no, fuck, ah, fuck—” he gasps when sander thrusts upwards. “sander, god—”

“just for me, baby. just once.”

sander knows it’s embarrassing for both of them. half of the time sander wants to pretend he’s not into it at all, and he knows this is more than enough, but robbe is moaning into his ear and he wants to hear him say it when he’s wrecked like this.

he kisses a chant of “please” into robbe’s mouth, now fucking into him in earnest. a dirty play; rolling his hips in that way his boyfriend likes, finding his sweet spot in every slide in, begging. robbe won’t let him live it down later.

“i hate you so much,” robbe laughs between moans, chews down on his lip, green meets brown and then—“ _daddy_.”

and yeah. sander is a complete goner after that. fucking _ruined_.

his climax falls upon him on strong ripples, suddenly and toe-curling. he pushes one last time into robbe’s prostate with a loud moan that will be mortifying after the thrill dwindles.

robbe is giggling into his temple, still hard and panting. he pushes his sweaty hair off his face and pecks him on the lips. “that into it, huh?”

he _really_ won’t let sander live this down, will he.

fuck.

kind of worth it, though.

* * *

**4\. dirty talk**

robbe knows sander tends to get lost into it. sex can make him lose it so completely that he doesn’t know what he’s saying.

normally, it’s just sweet babbling that doesn’t make much sense and that shouldn’t get robbe going as much as it does— _you’re beautiful_ or _i love you_ or _you feel amazing_ and whatnot, cheesy like they perpetually are, mindless praises that get lost into their heated skin.

but sometimes—just sometimes, sander gets in a different type of mood.

“you like that?”

each word is punctuated with a jerk of his hips, fucking into robbe so hard and nice he forgets how to compute a response for a long moment.

“wha-what?”

sander isn’t looking at him, he’s entranced by the place they are connected at. “you like it how i fuck you? all spread open and tight for me, taking me so well?”

robbe feels his cheeks burn at the words, feeling a sudden surge of pleasure course down his spine that shows on his cock leaking more into his stomach under sander’s unwavering gaze. “sander—”

“you like it, don’t you,” it’s not a question, the way he says it. “you like when i get your legs on my shoulders and fuck you so well like _this._ ”

he fucks into him hard, as if to prove his point, hitting his prostate dead on and biting into robbe’s shoulder.

“what’s gotten into you, _fuck_ —” robbe half moans half laughs, though it doesn’t help to hide the quiver his legs make around sander. he thrusts in just right, kisses his throat just so, and robbe has to clench the sheets not to come on the spot. “jesus fucking christ.”

he feels sander smiling against his neck. he’s just teasing, trying to get a reaction like always, and robbe might love him for it.

“nope, just sander.”

robbe punches him softly on the shoulder, not enough to get him off. “you’re honestly the worst.”

“a guy just can’t dirty talk his boyfriend nowadays, now can he.”

robbe shakes his head at sander’s little fake-disappointed sigh and pout, but any witty answer he could’ve come up with gets lost into their next kiss.

* * *

**5\. body worship**

the videogame they were playing serves as background noise, chips forgotten on the coffee table, silence filled by robbe’s elaborated breathing and the slurping sounds sander’s mouth is making.

see, it always starts like this: some cod on the t.v, a bag of junk food, one stick of smoke to indulge in. robbe looks so hot when he’s concentrated that sander has to distract him with kisses on his cheek, a naughty hand riding up his thigh, and robbe can play the “gamer” card for only so long.

then, sander is pushing robbe to lay back on the couch, coaxing that sweet addicting mouth of his open and the rest is history.

robbe is laying at his mercy, with his hoodie up to his chin and jeans thrown away somewhere else. his cheeks colored coral pink, breath jagged and mouth slightly parted. he looks mouthwatering and sander wants to devour him.

he kisses the place between his eyebrows where he’s frowning, the freckles across his nose, his cheeks and dimples, his pointy chin. robbe giggles softly, catching his lips with his own for a quick detour.

sander takes his time on robbe’s neck, swiping his tongue across every bit of sensitive skin, up to the hollow of his jaw and the skittish part around robbe’s earring. robbe giggles low on his throat and dips a hand on sander’s hair, following him down and widening his legs to let him in between.

the fit is not ideal. this couch obviously wasn’t bought for two teenagers to get it on in mind, but it’s not enough to deter sander.

“i’m gonna fall off, fuck, _hm_ —”

his tongue is fast as it swirls around robbe’s pink nipples, scrapping his teeth on each nub. robbe has grown so warm he’s scorching under sander’s mouth, blazing at every place he tastes: ribs, chest, abs, navel. robbe lets out a content sigh when sander goes back to his lips, slowly taking off his underwear. leaving him bare and hard beneath him.

sander leaves a kiss to the tender side of robbe’s wrist before dipping between his legs, and robbe chokes out a curse when his mouth tastes the rosy skin of the inside of his thighs, biting on the flesh. a long stride of his tongue into robbe’s crotch has his boyfriend keening into the couch.

“like this?” he asks, voice a wreck, and sander almost misses robbe’s soft _yeah_ as he trails butterfly kisses along his boyfriend’s navel, leading up to his hard cock, red and wet and just begging for sander to get his mouth on it.

but that’d be too predictable, wouldn’t it. and sander driesen is unpredictable.

and a cocky bastard.

when he gets his attention back to robbe’s knees and legs, robbe laughs, draping an arm to cover his eyes. “god, you’re such a tease, driesen.”

he bites into the meaty part of robbe’s thigh, cheeky. “and you love it, ijzermans.”

“you have a beauty mark, _here_.” with a grin, he kisses just next to where robbe's legs meet his body, breath teasing over his erection.

robbe jolts and giggles with a shake of his head like he can’t believe him. he sputters and hustles. “fuck you.”

“i’m trying, baby,” he teases, which gets him a flick to the forehead.

“then get on with it.”

“yes, sir.” sander smiles and mutters a _bossy_ that has robbe joke-glaring at him, though they both know he doesn’t need to be told twice.

he takes a long stripe along the length of robbe’s hardness, tastes the slit and sucks on the head, humming pleased at the taste of pre-cum that floads his mouth. sander sinks into his cock until it touches the back of his throat before pulling back, smearing the spit in deft jerks that have robbe bucking helplessly and moaning his name.

robbe always shakes apart the strongest and moans the loudest when sander tastes at his rim, pushing his tongue inside the puckered skin and licking across like he’s never tasted better before busying himself with leaving bite marks to each of robbe’s ass cheeks.

“sander—”

sander could do this for hours, make a mess out of robbe with his mouth. in theory, that is.

in practice, well—he’s rutting against the couch and two seconds away from coming inside his skinny jeans, so he might be a _little_ overconfident. just a little.

* * *

**6\. rough sex**

it’s on the way sander’s cock twitches hopelessly in his hands when robbe pulls at his hair hard, forcing his head upwards for a bruising kiss, those that leave them panting and useless. demanding, nothing alike the soft brushing they are used to, those sluggish caresses that get sander sleepy when they cuddle. robbe slaps his cheek to get him to open his mouth; it’s careful enough to leave a short sting and sander moans.

it’s on the way sander knows robbe will tighten up around him when his hand travels up his navel and chest, to settle at his throat. he squeezes loose, robbe gasps. he squeezes just so, robbe cries out.

it’s on how sander asks if it’s okay over and over, and robbe says yes to every single one of them.

he keeps it there as he fucks into him, slow and deep, making his insides feel like they are on fire. robbe grabs his wrist and sander curses, hips jolting. his thumb slides inside robbe’s mouth, and they are coming in quick spurts.

and it’d be funny. should be hilarious how little they last, how much they are trembling, if it didn’t feel so mind-blowingly good robbe is numb like jelly under sander's hot weight. he laughs anyways. it seems appropriate, because he’s happy and sated and sander is smiling from ear to ear, hugging him to his chest.

what’s there not to laugh about. when you’re young and happy and so, so in love.

* * *

**7.- sexting**

**sander [22:58]**

so

whatcha wearing 😏

**robbe [22:59]**

sander 😂 i’m studying

**sander [23:00]**

and i’m horny 🤷🏻

you shouldn’t be studying this late anyways

miss youuuuuu 🥺🥺🥺

**robbe [23:01]**

miss you too baby 

but i have an exam on friday 🥺

**sander [23:02]**

baby? are you sweet talking me already ijzermans?

you don’t waste any time do you 😏

**robbe [23:03]**

no i’m saying you’re a baby

a big, whiny, cute baby 😇

**sander [23:04]**

robin warn a guy!!

my heart hurts now 💔

**robbe [23:05]**

you’re so dramatic 🥴

i’m wearing your shirt btw

since you wanted to know

**sander [23:06]**

fuck really? 

anything else? 👀

**robbe [23:07]**

should i be worried that wearing your shirt turns you on? 😂

**sander [23:07]**

noooo it should get you hot and bothered 🥺

**robbe [23:08]**

you know i don’t need your shirt to get hot and bothered

remembering that thing you did in the shower last weekend is more than enough

**sander [23:11]**

fuck

okay

last weekend was nice

you felt nice all wet and hot against me

fucking yourself into my tongue

**robbe [23:12]**

sander fuck please

you can’t say that

i have classes tomorrow

**sander [23:13]**

then tell me what you’re wearing baby

i won’t last long anyways

**robbe [23:15]**

your shirt now

**sander [23:15]**

and?

**robbe [23:16]**

just your shirt

**sander [23:17]**

god

fuck robbe

i’m so hard

**robbe [23:18]**

me too

let me see?

**sander [23:18]**

hell yeah

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> i got like ten heart attacks thinking i posted this without the anonymous thing in, i need a long nap after all the emotional stress.
> 
> this is not shameless smut. this is completely shameful smut. let anonymous save me from the horny police *bonk*  
>  ****  
>   
> 


End file.
